zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain "Scar-Cheek" Hopps
Today, there´s a special party starting at the dock of Rainforest District It´s a pirate-themed festival aboard the city´s biggest and newest sailboat All of it sounds so fun to me, from fencing matches to music and food fitting to the theme I can´t wait to enter the party in my new role I´ve planned to play in there This must be the first time I´ve ever visited a festival like that with Nick, my fox husband We´re still at our home, making the finishing touches as we get prepared Even though I am a cop, I have no trouble playing a character from the other side of the law After all, there is no bunny more fond of action than me in the entirety of Bunnyburrow When I come from the shower, I get dry and start getting into my new attire Nick and I designed these all by ourselves, with a little help from Gazelle Instead of my usual shirt or uniform, I put a skin-tight black and red corset top on It´s been a while since I wore a corset last time, which was with my dress at a ball with you back then With that, I get a pair of matching shorts with a scarf, pirate boots and a belt holding my sword That´s not a real weapon though, but an authentic replica that I bought here at the countryside Along with my outfit, I add a couple of pirate earrings, bracelets and a fake scar too I place the latter on my cheek, where I got that scar from Gideon a long time ago As a finishing touch, I put on a tri-fold hat Smiling fearlessly at the mirror, looking satisfied at the result If only I had a pet parrot on my shoulder and a crew at my command ready But this is just enough for me to get in the right mood today Today I´m not Judy, but I go by the name Captain “Scar-Cheek” Hopps instead Enemies beware, for I won´t leave any treasure undiscovered Now that I´m finished, I leave the house and go outside As I´m approached by none other than my loyal first mate You´ve put on your bandana hat, pirate pants, a vest without a shirt and a belt holding your prop pistols My darling fox salutes me, calling me his pirate queen with a gentle smile on his face We decide that Slick Nick shall serve as your pirate name today, to which we both agree You kiss my paw chivalrously once before we leave At the festival, we have a great time there with the other mammals Finnick and Flash are visiting the party too, participating in some of the activities with us Nick and I are especially impressed how great the latter turns out to be at the shooting gallery But when it´s time for the swordplay, nobody can beat this fearless pirate bunny At the dinner table, me and my first mate share a toast You have a nice seafood platter while I enjoy Rainforest District´s best fruit And of course, our actual visit to the big sailboat is worth seeing The view to the big sea from there is just amazing At the dusk on the dock, we hold paws and look at the sea You kiss me again there, calling me the most dangerous yet the most beautiful pirate in Zootopia Frankly, I wouldn´t mind sailing the seven seas on this ship, with you by my side The love for adventure is in my blood, whether at sea or just at the ZPD I wouldn´t want you to miss any of those adventures with me, my sweetheart Your love is a greater treasure than any gold or jewels this girl could find in a locked chest In a couple of hours the festival ends, what a wonderful experience While walking away from the dock, you carry your captain in your strong arms Thanks for joining me and sharing the fun with me at the festival, my shipmate I wonder what kind of festival they´ll host in the city next This one was fun in particular, like something out of our most adventurous dreams Maybe someday, the world will see the return of Captain “Scar-Cheek” Hopps. Category:Pirate-themed stories Category:Festival stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Oneshots Category:Pirate stories